galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Fjell.
Rex Fjell is a male half-orc Fighter, brother to Mace Fjell, and one of the later additions to the Westside Crew. Backstory Rex has plenty of memories from his childhood, but they all boil down to the same, simple things; the mountains, Mace, and their caretaker. Neither Rex nor Mace can really tell for certain whether or not the caretaker was their mother, or just a massive, but kind-spirited lady that took them under her figurative wings. Rex can't tell for certain if him and Mace come from the same parents, but it matters not to him. Rex can hardly recall any length of time where they weren't together as children. They looked a lot a like and would constantly be together, whether it was hunting, playing, sleeping or just wandering the mountains. To Rex, Mace was always his big brother, although later in life, they became blood brothers, as to really seal the deal. Their caretaker would sometimes refer to them as twins separated only by time of birth and coloration, strengthening their belief that they were brothers of some sort. Sometime before Rex turned 5, their caretaker vanished, leaving the half-orc brothers utterly alone in the mountains, with nobody to follow or tell them what to do with themselves. Although able to fend for themselves well enough for a few weeks, it became clear that staying up in the mountains might not be such a good option in the long run. The brothers eventually packed what little they had, mostly food and little rocks in different shapes, they started heading down the rocky ridges that had previously been their home. Once they got down into the grasslands and forests, they eventually came upon a sea-side village. The villagers were cautious, some even a bit anxious, at the sight of two young, unsupervised half-orcs emerging from the wilderness. Not looking for trouble, the brothers offered their help to anyone who wanted it, wherever they may be of assistance. Most of the townsfolk eventually warmed up once the brothers proved to not have malicious intent. As the brothers only ever knew their own first names, the townsfolk eventually began referring to them as the mountain-brothers. Remembering their caretaker calling the mountains "fjell", they agreed to dub themselves Mace and Rex Fjell, for simplicity's sake. However, some select few could never quite accept the half-orcs. Some would even pick on Rex for being an albino once the half-orc heritage stopped working as an insult. For quite some time, Mace would step in and battle any who dared speak ill of Rex, despite the latter's wishes. The more openly violent they were, the more fragile the townsfolk's trust would become. Mace refused to listen, appearing to have found his calling in fixing problems with brute force. '' ''After two years of this, and Rex growing exceedingly worried that the rest of the village would turn on Mace for his aggressive behavior, Rex finally decided to take matters into his own hands. Although physically weaker than his brother and more hesitant, Rex felt the time was right to start handling his own problems. He did, however, not want to resolve to beating his bullies senseless to prove a point. He wanted to really make something of himself, and prove himself useful, beyond simply being able to carry a lot or other purely physical tasks. He wanted to prove to the townsfolk, his brother and himself that he was capable of more than that. Rex eventually confided with an elderly woman what he wanted, adding how he in reality had no idea how to accomplish this newfound goal. The elderly woman, who had been one of the first to open her arms to the brothers, was quick to point Rex in the direction of her son, a seasoned fighter. The elderly lady's son was initially hesitant, seeing half-orcs in general far more fit for a barbarian life, like what Mace seemed to be pursuing. Yet, he soon came around once he realized Rex would not back down from a challenge, whether physical or not. Although this fighter was no royal knight of the highest order, he had plenty to teach the young, determined half-orc. For the next four years, Rex continuously trained under the local fighter, and though he still had a long way to go, Rex at least felt like he was truly accomplishing something. He was making something of himself other than a relentless brute that punched first and asked never. That was all the motivation he would need, until the Overlap eventually gave him his golden opportunity to truly become something more. Description Appearance Rex is a male, albino half-orc of 2,11 m in height, with a more athletic and slimmer build than his older brother. As is natural for an albino, he is pale in skin tone, eye color and hair, the latter usually put up in a loose ponytail, seemingly only to keep it out of his face. He has a striking lack of facial hair, and rather large, wide eyes that flip between making him look extremely curious and extremely wild-looking. He is rarely seen with short sleeves, even in summer, and hardly ever shirtless. As opposed to his brother, Rex seems to be perfectly comfortable covering up most of his body at all times. Personality ? Personality Traits: * ? Ideal(s): * ? Bond(s): * ? Flaw(s): * ? Biography Background ? During the Campaign The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign ? Threats Beneath the Plague ? Notable Relationships Nord ? Mace ? Scarlet ? Dragvir ? Hope ? Character Information Personal Quest(s) ? Notable Items Current Items * Dalbrek (Magical, sentient Greatsword: infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf. Legendary): deals an additional +5 Fire damage on top of the normal damage. * "Dinky" (Erevan's mace; a regular mace). * Insignia of rank (from Rex's soldier background). * Small wooden chest carved to look like there are tiny feet under it (trophy; from Rex's soldier background). * Sunblade (). Former Items * ? Statblock Fighter 18 (Champion) Armor class: 18 (splint armor) Hit points: 210. Speed: 30 ft. Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 11. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics, athletics, intimidation, survival. * Tools: vehicles (land). * Armors: all armors. * Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons. Abilities ? Half-orc Abilities * Darkvision: 60ft. * Menacing. * Relentless Endurance. * Savage Attacks. Additional Features * Gift of the Archons: gives Rex +1 to his Natural Armor Class, total immunity against diseases, poison damage, and being poisoned. As well as advantage on saving throws against all magic. Feats * Observant. Fighter Features * Fighting style: Great Weapon Fighting. * Second wind. * Action Surge (2/ short - long rest). * Martial Archetype: Champion ** Improved Critical. * Extra Attack (2). ** Remarkable Athlete. * Indomitable (3/ long rest). ** Additional Fighting Style: Archery. ** Superior Critical. ** Survivor. Trivia * This iteration of Rex is in fact Silje's D&D version of one of the characters in her's and Juliane's book: Veien til Acerbus (The Road to Acerbus). Other Quotes * ? Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew